Feelin' Faint
by myblackkitten
Summary: minutemen.when derek does something horrible who will pay the price? charliexjeanette virgilxstephanie may eventually become jeanettexzeke
1. Trailer

This is the trailer for my story feelin' faint

**The worse things can happen to someone**

Shows Jeanette running from Derek and trips

**But will the person feel remorse.**

"Hey Jeanette I hope we can finish our conversation tonight." Derek yells to her across the hall and snickers.

**You seep into a place of despair**

Shows Jeanette lying on her bed crying.

**While they have the time of their life.**

Shows Derek at a party

**And not even your boy friend can make you feel safe.**

Show Derek pushed up against Jeanette.

**Your only safe haven is an unlikely friend**

Shows Jeanette crying in Zeke's arms

**But will everything be fine?**

"No Derek don't" Jeanette yelled

"Just stop Derek" Becca yelled

Shows Derek falling out the window

**I can't faint the way I did before don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored.**


	2. That one night

**Hey this is myblackkitten. I have a new story because I watched minute man and I loved it. So here I go. I hope it's good. If it isn't I'm sorry.**

"_Bitter Thoughts became your waking breath._

_Save the night your hollow dreams revealed"_

Jeanette was walking to Charlie's house when Derek drove up beside her. "Where you going?" he asked. "To Charlie's house of course." "I'm going home you want a ride since you know he lives right next to me." "Why would I want to ride with you on a glorious night like this one? Besides walking is great exercise" "But it's pitch dark out here and I don't think that Charlie would like the fact that you are walking out here alone where anything could happen to someone small like you." Jeanette thought about it for a moment. "Are you going to or not?" Derek said and Jeanette said. "Okay yeah your right." She got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. "Hi" she said and then stopped talking. They drove in silence before Jeanette noticed they were going the wrong way.

"Hey we're not going the right way." Jeanette said and Derek pulled into a clearing. "Guess you caught me" Derek said slyly and leaned in close to her. He put his hand up the bottom of her skirt. She pulled away. "Let me out." She said and opened the door. She unbuckled the seat belt. "I'm leaving." She said and got out the car. She started walking away until she heard Derek yell. "Jeanette wait." She started running. Derek slammed the door and started running after her. Jeanette tripped and fell. Derek caught up with her and turned her over. He held her down and started tearing at her closed. "Derek please stop." He kept going unbuckling his pants. "You don't want to do this." He leaned closer to her. She kicked him in the pants and he let her up. She ran away through the woods. He ran after her and she speeded up. She burst through another clearing and found herself in front of zeke's house

She knocked on his door. Zeke opened his door. Jeanette's hair had brambles in it and her shirt was tattered. Her skirt was hanging half off of her with one of her suspenders broken. "What happened are you okay?" Jeanette shook her head no and started crying. He led her into his house. She sat on his Zeke's couch and cried her eyes out. Zeke called Charlie and Virgil and told him to come. When they got there Charlie exploded "Who did this to you?" "Derek" she said. The boys were all surprised. "What happened how did it happened. "Well what happened was I was walking to Charlie's house when Derek pulled up beside me. He convinced me to ride with him to your house saying it wasn't safe to be walking by myself especially since I am small like I am. It made total sense at the time so I decided to do it. That was until I noticed that we were going the wrong way. So I told him he was going the wrong way. He said I caught him and he tried to kiss me and put his hand up my skirt. I told him to let me out and he did but started coming after me. I ran until me being a klutz fell. He caught up with me and laid on top of me trying to…rape me".

She was tearing up her voice cracking. "So did he?" Virgil asked "No he didn't I kicked him well in the…..well you know then I started running and well now I'm here." She started crying. Zeke and Virgil paced the room while Charlie sat beside of her and held her. "So what are we gonna go?" Virgil asked and Charlie looked at Zeke and Said "we are gonna kick his" He was cut off by Jeanette yelling "No!" "But we can't let him get away with what he did. We've got to make him pay" Zeke said and she said "I don't want him to pay I just want to forget about this whole ordeal. Promise me. Promise me you won't do any thing to him." Zeke sat down next to her. She looked up at Charlie and Virgil. They promised and she turned her gaze back to Zeke "Promise me Zeke. Because right now your promise is the most important." She said and he looked at her "I don't know if I can make that promise." "Please Zeke if Charlie can do it then so can you." "Well Charlie has no choice I mean he could get killed messing with Derek. Me on the other hand he couldn't possibly do anything to me that he wouldn't get back ten fold." "Zeke please" "Okay I promise I won't touch him" she hugged him "Thanks" "Jeanette if you want you can stay a night here I mean I doubt you want to go home I mean you looking the way you do you know covered with mud and blood. Your mom would probably flip a lid if she saw you in this kind of state." He said trying to comfort her. "She's my girl I think she should stay a night at my house tonight." Charlie said and Virgil stepped in. "I don't think that is a very smart idea I mean Derek lives right next door to you and considering the only room left is that one that faces Derek's house which faces Derek's room." "Why can't she stay at your house Virg" Charlie asked and Virgil said "Because if I brought her to my house my parents would go all bonkers on me and Amy would say I'm two timing Stephanie with Jeanette and next thing I know is my parents are going to ship me off to Switzerland to learn how to treat women and how my relationships should be monogamous. And that my friend would be bad"

"Well we will let Jeanette decide although we know who she will pick" Charlie said and Jeanette said. "I choose Zeke's house" "What!" Charlie practically screamed. "Well it's just that Virgil is right" "What? About Switzerland?" "No about Derek and your house being beside of his besides I would be better off going home if I go through all the changes of going to your house. Plus Zeke's father wouldn't care I mean he's never here" "That's the point you would be here with Zeke without anyone else, What if he tried to rape you? Who would hear your screams?" Charlie said and Zeke looked at him. "Nice way of being a friend do you really think I would do something to Jeanette, especially something that wrong? That sick? Nice to see where your loyalties lie." "Zeke I don't think you would it just you kinda sorta in a way look like you would and you probably could if you wanted to." "But I don't and I won't" Zeke said and Jeanette said. "Charlie that was evil do you really think that Zeke could do something like that. He would never do that and that is one of the reasons why right now I feel safer sleeping over here sorry." She said and Charlie said "alright fine you can stay over here. Sorry about the comment Zeke". "It's fine Charlie" Zeke said and Charlie hugged Jeanette "See you later my little song bird" Charlie said and tried to kiss her. Jeanette put a hand to his lips. "Good night Charlie." Jeanette said and Charlie heaved a heavy sigh "Okay Virgil let's go." Charlie said and he and Virgil left.

When they left Jeanette looked at Zeke. "Zeke can I a take a shower?" "Yeah there are some wash cloths in there and if you need it there is some shampoo on the second shelf in the cabinet. She walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. She took a shower trying to forget about the past 2 hours. When she finished the shower she stepped out and realized that she didn't have any clothes. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door making sure that Zeke wasn't there. She looked down there laid one of Zeke's old black shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, a bra and underwear. She walked back into the bathroom and put on the clothing. She walked out of the bathroom and in to a room.

It was a guest room. It was pretty nice she sat on the bed and for some reason she wasn't sure about something. Maybe it was what Charlie said. She sat listlessly on the bed until she heard Zeke knocked on the door. "Jeanette can I come in?" Zeke called softly. "Come in" she said her voice hoarse for some reason he opened the door and walked in closing the door softly behind him. "Jeanette is you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." She said telling a bold faced lie. He obviously could tell because her voice cracked as she said it. "You want to talk about it 'netta" Zeke said reaching out on a limb. He sat behind her took up a brush. He started brushing her hair. "It's just… to think he could've raped me. What if he would have caught me? What if I hadn't had the strength or courage to kick him? Would I be here? Would I be alive? I could be lying in a ditch somewhere dead. It's just all so scary to think about." "Well don't think about that. He didn't and you are still here. Your alive amen you're alive so stop thinking about it." She put her head in her hands and shuddered. He started braiding her hair and whispered something in her ear. "Really?" She asked and he said "yeah of course I wish you were my little sister." Well you would be a great big brother." "Well maybe you should call me big brother little sister" he smiled and she laughed. "Now go to bed" "Yes big brother" She teased and he got up. "Good night netta." She got under her covers and turned off the light. He closed the door behind him.

Derek crawled through the window in Becca's room. She turned on the light. Becca was Derek's 14 years old sister she had red hair like her father and Derek had brown hair like his mother. "Cover for me Becca" Derek said. This wasn't the first time he'd done this and Becca knew what would happen next. "No I'm telling dad" She said this time feeling empowered. "Cover for me" he said in a threatening tone. "Have you been drinking" she said hinted from his slur "That is not the point. Cover for me" "No I won't." She got up off her bed which she was laying on. Derek grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Her heart started racing. Maybe Derek was going to take it the next level. "Cover for me." He slapped her. "Ok I'll cover for you." She said tears stinging her eyes. "Thanks. Love you sis." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. "Jerk" She yelled at the door and threw a pillow at it.

Zeke heard Jeanette scream. He ran to her room and saw she was asleep. But obviously having a bad dream. "No Derek" She whispered "NO!" she screamed and woke up. Her heart was pounding. She saw a dark figure looming in the doorway. "Get away from me" She yelled and threw the closest thing to her at it which was the hair brush she had on the table. It hit the figure in the hit head and he said "ouch. Jeanette it was me." He said. He turned on the table lamp. "Oh sorry Zeke I didn't mean to." Her eyes started watering. He laid on the bed beside her. "It is okay you can cry" She laid on his chest and cried her hand clinging to his shirt. "Let it out" She cried even harder her ragged sobs racking the almost empty house. After she cried until she couldn't manage any more tears she started slipping into sleep when zeke tried to slide from under her. She moaned. "Don't leave me." She said and he laid back down. He turned off the light. He laid there in the dark listening to her breathing slow. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Zeke woke early in the morning he sat up and looked at Jeanette's angel-like face. He left the room reluctant to leave Jeanette. He went through a closet looking for something for her to wear. Finally he found some clothes in his mom's closet. This was where he obviously found her under clothing. His mom died in a car accident when Zeke was 4. He found her a pair of Capri's, and a shirt. He even found her a vest and a hat. Something that Jeanette was famous for. He went downstairs and started his daily routine

Jeanette woke up to find herself in an empty bed. There was an outfit on the bottom of the bed. She put them on and sniffed the air it was the scent of food wavering through her nose. Something that Jeanette was craving. She brushed her hair and looked in the chest on the dresser. There was an array of ribbons and hair bows. Jeanette got some of the ribbons and wrapped it around her hair. She tied it and left the room. She finally trotted downstairs. She was greeted by food on the table and Zeke sitting at the table. "Nice to see the clothes fit." He said and she said "Yeah where is your dad?" She asked and he said. "He left earlier." She stood in silence before he said "Whatcha waiting for. Sit down and eat." She smiled and sat down. After eating something even if a miniscule amount she got up and Zeke said "Come on." He grabbed a motorcycle helmet. "What are we doing?" "We are going to school." He said and threw a helmet to her. He walked out the door and Jeanette scurried after her.


	3. 4 letter word

Virgil and Stephanie talked in the commons area of the school when they saw Zeke and Jeanette ride up. Jeanette got off the bike then said something to zeke who said something back. She turned around towards him before he turned her back around. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. She finally started walking slowly towards them. When she got there Stephanie said "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." she said and walked towards the school door. Zeke, Charlie, Virgil, And Stephanie caught up with her.

They were walking down the hallway when Derek and the rest of his jock friends saw them. The boys were horsing around. Derek whistled at her and Zeke walked closer to her. "Just keep walking. Ignore them." Jeanette nodded and kept walking. "What's the matter baby I get no love." Derek yelled. "Watch it Derek," Zeke yelled and his crew all oohed. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset _you_ I'll leave _you_ alone. He said insincerely. "By the way Jeanette. I hope we can finish our conversation later tonight." He winked at her and zeke jumped at him. Virgil and Charlie held zeke back. "He's not worth it man he's not worth it man." Virgil said. "See you later Jeanette." Derek said. She shrunk back into the group. He smiled and walked away. "Ooh he just gets on my nerves." Zeke said and punched the locker."it is alright man." Charlie said quietly.

"Hey Virgil." Becca said and walked up to hi. He brushed past her as did the rest of the group. She ran back up to them. "Hi guys." Becca said full of pep. No one said anything back. "Go ask your brother he would know." Virgil said his voice peppered with bitterness. "What are you talking about?" "What you don't know? You didn't here about what your brother did to Jeanette. He... You know what go ask your brother. I don't know why I'm wasting my time on you Beauregard" Virgil walked off. "Wait you guys." Becca said. Zeke pushed her against a locker. "Just stay away from us. If one of you Beauregard's so much as look at us I swear I will weld you to the ceiling and gut you with my Harley got that." becca nodded tears in her eyes. "Good. Now run along before something bad happens to you." He moved and she ran away crying. Derek came up to him. "What'd you do to my sister?" Zeke brushed him off and ran to find Jeanette who had went off with Virgil

"What'd I miss" Zeke asked when he found him. "And that's the end of that." Jeanette said. "End of what?" He asked and Virgil said. "Jeanette said she wants to walk by her self and we don't want her to." "Derek doesn't have any classes near here. They are on the other side of campus. Please big brother." she did a puppy dog face. "Okay." "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. She ran off to her class and zeke stood there dazed.

Jeanette's POV

I was walking to my class when Derek came out of no where. "Hey Jeanette." He said and pushed me against his locker. He held me down with his body and flash backs flooded my memory. I tried to kick but he held me still. A choked noise came out of my mouth. He laughed and whispered in my ear "you feel that"I felt it alright. It was sticking me in the waist. "Yeah" was all I could manage. He rubbed his body up against mine. _It _was touching me in places I didn't like. "Oh yeah tell Zeke this was for him and if he ever messes with becca again I'll blow his and your _# _head off. " He laughed maliciously and pushed off of me. Right when zeke was coming around the hallway. "Nice talking to you." he said and walked away. I slid down the locker trying to decipher what he said. Zeke sat down next to me. "What'd he do?" "He... never mind I gotta go." I looked at my watch. If I left now I wouldn't be lat. I got up and started walking away. Zeke jogged up next to me. "You sure you want to go?" he said and I nodded and pointed down the hall. "Good bye zeke." I walked to the door. He stood there watching me as I left. "Go to class Zeke." I said and he stared for one minute longer before leaving. he kept turning around to make sure I made it to class. He mumbled something under his breath before saying. "I love you Jeanette." he ran out the door and to his next class leaving me in the middle of the hallway shocked.


	4. School and other thoughts

Becca's POV

I sat in band class when I saw Derek with I saw Derek walk by. Wait that's weird he should have been in class 10 minutes ago. "Mr. Smith can I go to the bathroom." He tapped his foot and said in an all to sugary sweet voice a few million octaves higher then it should be. "Well I suppose" he said and blew a limp piece of hair out of his face. I ran out the classroom. "Derek why aren't you in class?" she asked and he said. "Because I don't feel like it." "Well I am going to tell dad." "Well I dare you to." he said and stepped towards me. I stepped back. "What did you do to Jeanette." "It's complicated I'll tell you later." "Okay whatever." "So what did Zeke say to you?" "Nothing important." "Yeah that's why you ran of f crying." "I ran off crying because zeke told me to stay away from them because what you did to Jeanette." "Hmm" Derek hummed before walking off. "You better go to class." I yelled after him. "Who's gonna make me?" "Me." "You and what army firecracker." he said smartly. I turned on my heels and walked back to my classroom.

Zeke's POV

I was sitting in class watching my teachers lips move. I wasn't even paying attention. Why did I say that to Jeanette. I took out my phone and texted Charlie. "Run in here and get me out of class." I sent it and put it back. My phone vibrated and I picked it up. "Ok here I come." Charlie ran in 5 minutes later. He flashed that badge thingie and said."I need Zeke Thompson and Virgil fox." I got up from my seat and grabbed Virgil. He stood up reluctantly. I grabbed a pass and left. "You know this pass looks so weird I mean why does the ram have to be all mad?. I mean there is smoke coming out the nose. It's class why does he have to be angry." Virgil said and I said. " Maybe it's not happy because you are out of class." "You know I never thought of that." "Enough! Why are we out of class?" "Because Derek said something or did something to Jeanette." "Well what happened." "Well what happened." "I don't know why don't we ask her." "And how are we gonna do that" "get her out of class." I walked to Jeanette's class I knocked on the door and said. "Jeanette we need you in the office." The teacher waved her off and she left. "They don't need me do they?" She said and I said "nope." "Then I'm going back." "No" he said and grabbed her. "what happened" "well..." She told him the story. "Then he said that it was for you and if you did something to becca again he was gonna blow my head off and yours." I clenched me teeth and fist and she hugged me. I softened like pudding in her hands.

No ones POV

A Couple of weeks later

Zeke and Jeanette came back to his house. She was staying with him. She had talked to her mom about living with him. She and her mom were having a fight so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. "Dad are you here?" no reply. "Ok I guess it will be just us." Zeke went into the kitchen and pulled out something to eat. "Hey Zeke thanks...For everything." "You're welcome." she hugged him. Her eyes looked into his. "You don't know how much I ...appreciate it." He watched her lips. She leaned in and so did he. "Zeke I lo..."she almost kissed him when his dad came into the house. "Hey dad." Zeke said. "Hi mister Thompson." she said and ran up stairs.


	5. stalking jeanette Part 1

Jeanette walked into her room trying to shake the scene that had just occurred downstairs. She hopped into the desk chair that Zeke's dad had pulled from the basement along with the rest of the dusty computer equipment. She turned it on and waited for the ancient device to load. She opened her E-mail account. She clicked on her inbox. In it was a message marked "urgent" from footballgod14, Derek's penname. She ran downstairs and got her an orange soda before coming back and sitting her soda down on the desk. She clicked on it and started reading.

"Hey tweetybird127. What's up. My dick that's what. Ha Ha." She rolled over to her door and closed it. She roll over back to her desk. She read on. "Do you know what I want to do to you. Try not to find yourself alone with me. Because 1st I would lock us in the room then I would hold you up against the wall while removing every bit of your clothes in my way while you claw at me your nails digging into my bare chest, trying to keep me from doing this. But I would restrain your hands behind your back and touch your body watching you shiver under my fingertips. Then I'd pull down my pants and..." Jeanette pulled it down breathing hard. She pulled it back up and tried to pick up where she was reading, when she noticed there was a link at the bottom of the page. She scrolled over it deciding whether or not to go there. Finally she clicked the link. It popped up to be a website full of pictures of her dancing and in her bra and panties. She shivered as Derek's elaborate plan penetrated her thoughts. _touch your body watching you shiver under my fingertips_. She closed the link hearing Zeke's footsteps resound down the hallway and into the room beside hers. There was a 20 second pause before Nirvana floated through her air vent. The song _Rape Me_ played and it made her stomach churn. She put her head down overwhelmed with memories of what he did to her and new visions of what he wanted to do. She knocked the soda off of the desk. Her door crept open slightly and she scrambled to close the E-mail. "Hey who was that from?" he said and walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Derek" she mumbled "Really? let me see." Zeke said tightening his grip on her shoulder. "Zeke calm down your hurting." he moved his hands. "Zeke I'll tell you if it was something bad okay? But it's nothing so don't worry." Jeanette lied and Zeke said "Ok." He began singing the chorus of_ Rape Me_ and Jeanette flinched. "Does that bother you Netta?" "Yeah. Kinda I heard it through the vent." "Oh sorry." he said and hugged from the back. "Could you not touch me right now Zeke?" She said and he said "sorry. So about what happened downstairs...?" "I don't want to talk about it Zeke." "Ok" he said and laid on her bed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to the bed. "So Jeanette?" He said flirtatiously and she rung her hands away from him. "Didn't I say don't touch me." She put her hand on her head. "Zeke can you just like leave me alone right now? I have a lot on my mind and I have stuff I need to do and you're not helping." "Su- Sure I guess." he said and left the room letting the door slamm behind him. She flinched at the loud noise. Zeke cranked his stereo and turned it up really loud Nirvana pounding through the house. Of course Zeke's father wasn't there so it didn't matter to anyone but her. "Zeke turn it down!!" Jeanette yelled in a futile attempt to stop him. She plopped onto her bed and looked out the window. She closed the drapes from where she lay and sighed wondering how her life had got like this. Jeanette closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

Days passed until it became weeks and each week Derek sent her disturbing emails or called her. But this week, something was crazy about this weeks.

Jeanette opened another e-mail from Derek bracing herself for this weeks weird fantasy

'Hey tweetybird127 come off with me and commit suicide. We'll die together. I am going to kill myself in 10 days. Right after the big game. Don't tell anyone.' The email ended. This week the link that was at the bottom was a weird suicide site with directions on how to kill yourself based on your interest. She closed the link. Suddenly another e-mail popped up. It was from Derek. 'Hey tweetybird127i've been watching you at your dance practice. I love the way they make you prance around and shake in those short skirts, with your skin glistening. I'm gonna make you sweat like that soon. I love the way you especially shake your ass it makes me so hard. I swear next time I see you at dance practice I'm gonna... Oh I don't know if I could contain myself. " The email ended. She clicked on compose and before she could type in it his chat server popped up.

Footballgod14: see you there

Tweetybird127: What if I don't go

Footballgod14: Oh you'll be there

Tweetybird127: Not when Zeke hears about this

Footballgod14: He's not gonna find out because you aren't gonna tell him

Tweetybird127: R U sure

Footballgod14 has logged off. The phone rang and she answered. Derek's blood chilling voice floated through the receiver. "You are going. Or else. Love you Netta." His voice had a taunting ring to it. " Don't call me that." She shouted into the phone. "Oh keep talking to me like that I love them feisty. You know what they say about feisty girls. They make great dick suckers" he said and hung up with a chuckle. Jeanette put the phone back in its cradle and quickly typed on her email

"Derek what do you want from me?" She sent it and automatically an response popped up.

"Jeanette you know what I want from you and if you had given it to me the first time this would have never happened. Now I want much more than that. I want your **LIFE**" Zeke knocked on the door. "Netta time for dance." She looked up at the door.

Becca was sitting on her bed when Derek walked in. He collapsed onto her bed. "What Derek?" Becca said annoyed. "Hey I'm about to go out I'll be back soon." He looked at her. "Becca you know I never meant anything I said to you. Or that thing I did you know I didn't mean that. You know I love you right?" Becca looked up at him. She shook from a memory than said. "Yeah I know you didn't mean any of it. I love you too." Derek looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Hey Becca do you think I'll go to heaven if I kill myself" he sighed "Do you think Jesus will accept me?" "Derek don't talk like that. Are you pl.." Derek looked at his watch. "Sorry Bec's I got to go. I don't want to be late. Derek kissed her on the forehead and ran out or the door.

Derek snuck into the gym and sat on a bleacher in the far back. The dancers stretched and Derek singled in on Jeanette folding his arms behind his head getting ready for the show.

Jeanette bent over to touch her toes stretching for their routine when Tina, one of the girls on the team nudged her. "Looks like we have an audience today." Jeanette smirked hoping it was Zeke. Jeanette looked back and saw that it was Derek. Her face fell and the color drained out of her face when Derek waved and thrusted his pelvis at her. Jeanette shook it off and shook out her arms before starting off the routine. "Whoo Baby" She heard Derek yell and all the girls giggled. "Looks like Derek has a crush on you." Tina said and Jeanette rolled her eyes and said. "Please don't say that." "Come on guys let's start over." "Okay 1234 shimmy shimmy shake twirl drop kick twirl bounce shake lift and flip." Jeanette yelled. "Now Shake, Shake, Shake, Spin, Dip, Shake and Pose." They finished the routine Derek whooping for more. They did the routine 7 more times and each time Derek got louder. "Bye Jeanette" one by one the girls said as they left until she was by herself well Derek was there too. She finished cleaning and walked the door rubbing at her Shoulder. "Hey you want me to rub that for you" Derek asked and she said "NO" Derek stopped in front of her. "I thought I told you not to find yourself alone with me." Hot panic seared through her body as Derek pushed her up against a wall. He started touching under her dance skirt. Jeanette grabbed at his back. He pushed her up against the wall lifting her off the ground. She bit him. "You whore" He slapped her. She crawled under him and ran out of the gym. "Jeanette wait I didn't mean to call you that." He yelled after her.

Jeanette ran home and opened the door crying. She ran pass Zeke and his father who were sitting the couch. Zeke shadowed her up the stairs and slipped into her room. She turned around and punched Zeke in the face. " What the hell Jeanette?" Zeke yelled and Jeanette sank into a chair at her mirror. Zeke looked at Jeanette's face and saw the purple bruise forming. "What happened baby?" He asked and picked up the brush. He started brushing her hair. "I love it when you do that." Jeanette said and broke out in tears. " Zeke I have to show you something." she said and showed him everything Derek had emailed her. "Who would have known Derek the football god Is a loony stalker." he looked up at Jeanette's face and said. "So what happened with the bruise.?" "Well I was at dance about to come home when Derek Held me up against the wall trying to you know. So I bit him and he slapped me. I ran and he started after me but I cut through the woods and ran home." "I'm gonna kick his ..." "No." "But." "No" "okay" Zeke said defeated. Jeanette looked up at the ceiling Zeke kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. Jeanette closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep.

The Next Day

Charlie met Jeanette and Zeke in the commons area. He noticed they were holding hands. "What's with the hand holding." Charlie said bitterness dripping off of every word. They dropped each others hands and Charlie said. "Jeanette what happened to your face? Zeke what did you do to her? If I find out you did.." "ME?! What do you mean me. I've bee working my butt off to protect her and you accuse me of hurting he. Where were you when she was up crying because she had nightmares? Where were you when Derek tried this time and time again? Huh? You were there the first few days and that's it!!" Zeke yelled and everyone turned towards them. Derek emerged from the crowd and Jeanette tapped Zeke on the shoulder. She pointed to him. "Jeanette did I do that?" Derek asked surprised. Jeanette backed away and broke into a sprint. Derek walked the opposite way. Derek met her at her locker and she gasped. "Jeanette did I do that." She looked away tears washing down her face. "Jeanette look at me." He turned her face towards him. "Go to hell Derek." Jeanette spit at him. Derek reeled his hand back. "You" "What are you gonna hit me again? Because if you do you know Zeke will be all over your ass." instead of hitting her Derek grabbed her face and kissed her hard shoving his tongue into her mouth. He let her go when she needed air. "Wow Jeanette you're a great kisser." Derek said. He brushed his lips over her neck. His icy breath made her skin tingle. "You know we have 13 days until I kill myself maybe you can make them worth my while." "He ran his hand down her side and grabbed her calf. He held her calf up and wrapped it around him. Her breath hitched. He put her leg down and pushed off of her. "Tell Zeke I said hi" Derek walked down the hall and zeke came around the corner still arguing with Charlie. "Derek says hi Zeke." Jeanette said and Zeke's Dark eyes turned up the hall. "He tried something again didn't he?" "Yeah" She said and slowly walked towards Zeke. Zeke was about to hug her when Charlie said. "Come here Jeanette." She hugged Zeke and Charlie looked at them. "I see how it is now." He ran away and Jeanette ran after him. "Charlie wait." She yelled and he turned around. "Don't 'Charlie wait' me. You're cheating on me with Zeke aren't you?" "No that's not it Charlie listen..." "Why so you can hurt my feelings. It's fine. It is so obvious that you love Zeke." "But Charlie I've never cheated on you." "Save it." "You know what Charlie you're an..." the bell rang drowning out her voice. "And your right I think I do love Zeke." "Fine it's over Jeanette." He walked towards his class and she started crying. She stayed in the hall and first period and cried. Zeke came beside her and held her. "He thought I was cheating on him with you." She whispered into his shirt. "Well maybe we can... get together now." She looked up at him and he kissed her. They broke apart and she laid against his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.


End file.
